spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Nanaki/Kontrakt Społeczności o nową platformę Fandom
:Jeśli nie czytaliście poprzedniego bloga na temat aktualizacji MediaWiki, to warto się z nim najpierw zapoznać. Witamy wszystkich! Dziś chcemy ogłosić coś dużego i podpisać długoterminowy kontrakt z Wami, ze społecznością. W 2016 roku ogłosiliśmy, że Wikia zostanie przemianowana na Fandom powered by Wikia, co miało na celu pokazanie, że platforma jest czymś więcej niż tradycyjnym doświadczeniem wiki. Decyzja o zmianie nazwy, choć ostatecznie właściwa, była niekompletna. To była ważna decyzja z punktu widzenia tego, by nasza działalność mogła się rozwijać, ale doświadczenia edytora nie zmieniły się w żaden znaczący sposób. Zmieniono nazwę, ale w tle nadal funkcjonowała platforma Wikia, jak doskonale wiedzą ci, którzy zaglądają na nasz github. Aby zapożyczyć metaforę budowlaną, po prostu położyliśmy nową warstwę farby na starym domu. Aktualizacja do nowoczesnej wersji MediaWiki jest jak budowa nowych fundamentów dla lepszego domu. To, co tu rozpoczynamy, to długa droga do zbudowania platformy Fandom. Gruntownej aktualizacji, która pozwoli zachować ogólne doświadczenie MediaWiki, które znacie, ale również przekaże w ręce edytorów nowoczesne rozszerzenia. Celem jest poprawa doświadczeń redaktorów i światowej klasy wrażeń dla milionów fanów. Dużo rozmawialiśmy o tym, co aktualizacja MediaWiki będzie oznaczała dla edytorów, więc porozmawiajmy o długoterminowej umowie, którą zawieramy z Wami. Droga do nowej platformy Fandom będzie długa i ważne jest dla nas, abyśmy nakreślili właściwe oczekiwania. Wiąże się to z pewnymi zobowiązaniami, które podejmujemy wobec Was, a także z zobowiązaniami, o które prosimy Was w zamian. Nazywamy to Kontraktem Społeczności Fandomu. Jest to dla nas tak ważne, że od tej pory będzie on widnieć na Centrum Społeczności, dopóki nowa platforma Fandom nie zostanie w pełni ukończona. Będziemy… * Realizować strategię „wszyscy wygrywają” we wszystkich decyzjach dotyczących platformy. Jeśli jakaś decyzja nie będzie dobra dla nas ORAZ dla większości użytkowników, prawdopodobnie nie warto tego robić. Będziemy działać stawiając społeczność na pierwszym miejscu, wiedząc, że to co prowadzi do szczęśliwych i zdrowych społeczności, ostatecznie przyczynia się do sukcesu całej platformy. * Dążyć do parytetu rozwiązań lub czegoś lepszego. Nowa platforma rozwiąże istniejące problemy, jak również stworzy nowe możliwości, ale rozwiązania nie zawsze będą takimi samymi funkcjami jak na dotychczasowej platformie. Jeśli starsza funkcja Wikii będzie musiała zostać usunięta, postaramy się zastąpić to rozwiązanie taką samą lub lepszą funkcją. Jeśli jednak funkcja nie będzie już skutecznym rozwiązaniem, może nie zostać zastąpiona. Takie decyzje zostaną przekazane, a my będziemy zachęcali do wyrażania opinii i krytykę tych decyzji. * Brać na siebie obowiązek powiedzenia czasami „nie”.' Nie będziemy w stanie zadowolić wszystkich. Chociaż dążymy do strategii, w której wszyscy zyskują i do parytetu rozwiązań, wiemy, że zdarzają się sytuacje, w których musimy powiedzieć „nie” niektórym funkcjom lub żądaniom i że nie wszyscy się z nami zgodzą. Gdybyśmy zgadzali się na wszystko, szkodzilibyśmy stabilności i przyszłości naszej platformy społecznościowej, po prostu powielając te same problemy technologiczne, które mamy teraz. Zespoły programistów i inni liderzy w firmie są upoważnieni i odpowiedzialni za podejmowanie ostatecznych decyzji dotyczących aktualizacji i zmian platformy. * Będziemy przejrzyści w kwestii tego, jak i dlaczego podejmujemy decyzje dotyczące platformy. Chociaż nie zawsze będziemy mogli udostępnić konkretne dane, będziemy podejmowali wszelkie decyzje w oparciu o dane, a nie o przeczucia i będziemy dzielić się uzasadnieniami decyzji, które podejmiemy. Kiedy będziemy musieli odmówić lub dokonać trudnego wyboru, zawsze będziecie wiedzieć dlaczego. * Komunikować przejrzyście i często. Będzie to długi proces, a Wy jesteście żywo zainteresowani efektami, dlatego ważne jest, abyśmy przekazywali informacje często. Mamy nadzieję, że ton i częstotliwość komunikacji, którą nawiązaliśmy w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, daje pogląd na to, czego możecie się spodziewać. * Zwracać się do społeczności, gdy potrzebny jest wkład. Budujemy tę platformę dla Was i dla przyszłych pokoleń fanów. Chociaż bardzo dobrze rozumiemy to czego oczekujecie i czego potrzebujecie w temacie większości funkcji, niektóre rzeczy będą wymagały danych bezpośrednio od naszych edytorów. * Słuchać uzasadnionej krytyki i działać na jej podstawie. Otrzymujemy wiele krytyki, czasem bardzo zasłużonej. Jeśli przekażecie nam zasadną i konstruktywną krytykę, przyjrzymy się jej i zaczniemy działać na jej podstawie – lub, jeśli nie będziemy postępować zgodnie z nią, przedstawimy dokładne wyjaśnienie, dlaczego podjęliśmy inną decyzję. Ostatnie ogłoszenia powinny dać pogląd na to, jakie działania może przynieść Wasza konstruktywna krytyka. Prosimy was, żebyście… * Pilnowali nas i stawiali przed nami wyzwania. Naszym zadaniem jest służyć społecznościom, które nazywają platformę Fandom swoim domem. Jeśli nie wypełniamy naszych zobowiązań, powiedzcie nam to! Nigdy nie wstydźcie się dzielić konstruktywną krytyką i opiniami. * Byli cierpliwi. Jak już zostało wspomniane, będzie to długa wspólna droga. Podobnie jak każde oprogramowanie, pierwsza wersja platformy nie będzie idealna i pojawią się błędy do naprawienia podczas jej rozwoju. Jesteśmy oddani celom, nie skończymy wyłącznie na wydaniu pierwszej wersji. * Przyjmowali konstruktywne zmiany. Niektóre rzeczy wbudowane w platformę Wikia były wysoce niestandardowymi wersjami funkcji MediaWiki. Kiedy przejdziemy do bardziej nowoczesnej MediaWiki, pojawią się pewne zmiany. Zobowiązujemy się dostarczyć możliwie jak najwięcej szczegółowych informacji, gdy pojawią się te zmiany, a w zamian prosimy o traktowanie pozytywnych zmian jako sposobu na budowanie lepszych i większych społeczności. Oto Kontrakt Społeczności Fandomu. To nasze przymierze z Wami, naszymi użytkownikami. Jest to zobowiązanie całej firmy, aby uczynić kolejny rozdział w historii Fandomu możliwie najlepszym. Nie możemy tego zrobić bez Was. Mamy nadzieję, że przyjmiecie i poprzecie to do czego się zobowiązaliśmy. Ponieważ jest to początek dużego przedsięwzięcia, nie będziemy mieli odpowiedzi na wiele konkretnych pytań dotyczących funkcjonalności, funkcji, szczegółów technicznych itp., ale z przyjemnością odpowiemy na Wasze pytania! Kategoria:Fandom News en:User_blog:MisterWoodhouse/Community_Contract_for_the_New_Fandom_Platform Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach